marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctuary Part 1
This is the twenty first episode of the third season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Professor X **Cyclops (flashback only) **Jean Grey (flashback only) **Beast **Storm **Rogue **Gambit **Jubilee *President Kelly *Magneto *Acolytes (first appearance) **Amelia Voght (first appearance) **Frenzy (first appearance) **Marco Delgado (first appearance) **Byron Calley (first appearance) **Chrome (first appearance) **Carmella Unuscione (first appearance) Antagonists: *Fabian Cortez (first appearance) *Sentinels Others: *Apocalypse *Mister Sinister *Nasty Boys **Gorgeous George **Slab **Ruckus *Morlocks **Glow Worm **Erg **Mole **Scaleface **Tommy **Sunder **Ape **Tar Baby *Random (first appearance) *Arclight (first appearance) *Copycat (first appearance) *Angel (flashback only) *Iceman (flashback only) *Black Panther (first appearance) *Kangaroo (first appearance) *Peeper (first appearance) *Blockbuster (first appearance) *Lifter (first appearance) *Shocker (first appearance) *Slither (first appearance) *Francisco Milan (only appearance) *Doc Samson (only appearance) *MjNari *Shani Plot Magneto kidnaps some astronauts and crashes into the UN. There, he announces on TV that he has established a living space on an asteroid in space for all mutants who wish to be away from humanity. Professor X, watching Magneto's speech, is saddened as he thinks that he has failed in his mission to bring humanity and mutants together. Gambit wonders if he should leave for Asteroid M as he starts to doubt that the X-Men are making much progress towards their goal. The Professor talks with President Kelly, who is worried about Magneto and if he has any real intentions. Professor X, Beast and Gambit head off to meet with Magneto whom they find preparing to send a batch of mutants up to the asteroid. Magneto joins the group as they travel to Genosha, where mutants are still being captured and used for slave labour. On the island, the trio of X-Men, Magneto and his followers, including the Acolytes fight a group of Sentinels. After the fight, Fabian Cortez suggests that all the humans be murdered but Magneto just releases all the captive mutants and everyone travels up to the asteroid. Once on Asteroid M, Magneto deals with a laser satellite attack, thinking it was an unprovoked attack on the mutants, but learns that it was a retaliatory attack as a missile had been fired from the asteroid. Professor X meets up with his ex-girlfriend Amelia Voght but she abruptly denies him. Magneto learns that Cortez fired the missile but also finds out that he is dependent on Cortez's powers and so he fires Magneto out into space, in a capsule. Cortez then blames the X-Men for assassinating Magneto. Crew *Writers: Steven Melching, David McDermott *Cast: **Cedric Smith: Professor X **George Buza: Storm **Chris Potter: Gambit **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Alyson Court: Jubilee **David Hemblen: Magneto **Len Carlson: President Kelly **Lawrence Bayne: Fabian Cortez **Susan Roman: Amelia Voght **Unknown: Byron Calley **Unknown: Chrome **Unknown: Marco Delgado **Unknown: Carmella Unuscione **Unknown: Sentinels Notes *Previous Episode: A Deal With the Devil *Next Episode: Sanctuary Part 2 *This episode first aired on October 21st, 1995 *The only X-Man not featured in this episode is Wolverine *This episode was originally shown as part of Season 4